Love in a Time of War: Part Four: To a Land that's Free
by Gillen1962
Summary: The Final Battle for Malkooth is Waged. The Spencer/Baldwin Feud enters a new generation. Valentin wields the Sword of Iskandar with deadly results. Ethan and Drew throw in an ARCHER reference. And two old friends return at just the right moment.


_Love in a Time of War: Part Four: To a Land that's Free_

Ethan Lovett Spun his horse around and pulled up next to his brother Lucky Spencer. "Okay now that we got every one's attention what do you suggest we do?"

Lucky holding his horse with one hand and raising the legendary Sword of Iskandar over his head looked east towards the forces of the Basil Cult and west towards Reactor One and the Provisional Government.

"West." He said. "We know Lulu is at reactor one, and Peter, Molly and Valentin are likely there as well. West is where we need to head to reach the coast. "He turned his horse

"So, into the west." Ethan said. "You know that never ends well in Irish Myth."

"I heard that from my rock friends" Lucky said with a smile.

Jason Morgan and Serena Baldwin reached the side of reactor one. The elevator they needed to take them to the platform where the hostages were was guarded by three armed men

"Wait here." Jason whispered.

Serena looked at him. "Civilian. You wait."

Before Jason could object Serena slipped out behind him. She took two knives from her belt. She flung one, hitting the first guard between the eyes.

The second whirled towards her and she leapt straight at him bringing the other knife down into his throat. She spun to get the third guard, but Jason came up behind him and snapped his neck.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked.

"You are kidding right? Just because I am a JAG Officer does not mean I have not had the same training as any Soldier in the United States Army. We're the best in the world Civilian."

"Drew said the Seals are the best in the world." Jason commented.

Serena laughed. "Was that a joke Civilian?"

Jason shook his head. "No. It was not meant to be I don't really joke."

Serena smiled. That made it even funnier and also just a little sad.

Drew Cain was really tired of being a hostage. Yet here he and Livvie Baldwin, his girl friend Serena's sister were being led by soldiers of the Provisional Army towards reactor one. He looked at the five men leading them towards Reactor One. On the one hand he was pretty sure that he could free himself and Livvie, on the other they were taking him right where he needed to be to help Jason and Serena free the others.

Livvie looked at him and he mouthed "Go along for now."

She nodded and they marched towards reactor one.

At General Hospital in Port Charles New York, Dr. Terry Randolph sat with Chief of Staff Monica Quartermaine and Hospital Attorney Diane Miller in the hospital cafeteria.

"So, explain this law suit to me, you made it sound complicated."

Monica nodded. "It is Terry."

Diane shook her head. "It is downright bizarre. Let me start with a question. You applied for a position at Mercy Hospital before applying here is that correct?"

"Mostly. I mean I was applying all around the country. Mercy posted it's opening in pediatric oncology maybe a month before GH did. It was luck of the draw that I applied there first."

"GH posted six weeks after. "Diane said.

"Okay" Terry shrugged.

"And what happened at Mercy?" Diane asked.

"I did not get the job."

"Why?" Diane pressed.

Terry looked away. "Mercy was owned at the time by the Sisters of Mercy, my lifestyle did not fit their morality clause"

"And you did not file any suits based on sexual discrimination?"

"No. I thought about it, but truthfully my sexuality is my business and I really did not want to get into something like a lawsuit over it. And a few weeks later I interviewed here and well the fact that Mercy didn't hire me is there loss."

Monica smiled and patted Terry's hand. "I agree with that."

Diane Nodded. "Okay. So that is where we are today."

"Yes" Terry said confused.

"Have you ever met or dealt with a patient named Raymond McCarthy?"

'Name does not ring a bell, no" Terry said.

"Or his parents John and Mary McCarthy?"

Terry shook her head "No."

Diane took out a file. "Raymond was diagnosed with Rhabdomyosarcoma late last year, sadly he passed away from it about six months ago."

"I am sorry to hear that" Terry said. "But I am afraid I do not understand what it has to with me."

"The parents feel that as one of the leading pediatric oncologists in the nation, if you had been in charge of his treatment he may have lived."

Terry shook her head. "That is highly unlikely. I am not god."

"Be that as it may they are suing Mercy Hospital for not hiring you"

"Okay, that still has nothing to do with me."

Diane looked at Monica who sighed.

"Dr. Randolph" Diane said. "They are also suing you for making yourself ineligible to work at Mercy."

"Making myself ineligible?"

"Yes, they claim your failure to address certain matters was neglect on your part and led to the death of their child."

"Certain matters?" Terry did not know whether to laugh, cry or scream. "They are suing me for being trans?"

"in a nutshell" Diane said. "Yes."

Lucky and Ethan dismounted and held their hands over their heads as six armed men gathered around them.

"Drop the sword" One of them shouted.

Lucky shrugged and let the Sword of Iskandar fall from his hand.

One of the soldiers bent to pick it up. He could not.

"There is still a battle going on" Lucky said in very poor Greek. "It can only be lifted by a member of the royal family during battle."

"We are going with that?" Ethan mumbled to his brother.

"Till we get a better explanation."

In turn each of the soldiers attempted to pick up the sword. Finally, one put his gun to Lucky's back and motioned for him to pick it up. He did easily.

The soldiers stepped back.

"Why don't you guys take us to the Prime Minister" Ethan said with a smile.

Alexandria Quartermaine walked over to Jackson Jefferson the mercenary in charge of her forces and said. "Take out that platform."

"Excuse me, Ms. Quartermaine?"

"Everyone we are trying to eliminate is on that platform. Start firing at it and bring it down."

Jackson looked through his binoculars and nodded. "We would need to be six hundred yards closer, which would put us in range of their weapons."

"How long can we last under their fire?"

He shook his head. "Us? Or them?" He pointed to Basil DeLestrade and his troops.

On the platform at the center of Reactor One Prime Minister Gregor Shukar ordered Lulu Falconeri to stop broadcasting.

"But your story is going out" She said in protest.

"What is going out right now is your idiot brother holding the Sword of Iskandar."

His guards cut the feed. And dragged her over to where they held Molly, Peter and Valentin.

"I thought the sword could only be wielded by a member of the Royal family?" Molly asked her Uncle.

Valentin looked at her and nodded. He mumbled in Russian, a language he had been teaching her. "Later Molly." She nodded.

Jason and Serena had climbed halfway up the reactor when they spotted the guards on the stair case.

"That is far too many." Jason said.

Serena nodded and pointed to a doorway. Then cautiously opened it and stepped into the reactor control room. The inside was all but deserted. Serena pointed to the banks of elevators. "I didn't think the big shots were taking those stairs."

"No" Jason said. "But we can't afford to just go stumbling off an elevator on the platform."

Serena nodded. "We need to find another less well guarded stair well."

"Thiers" Alexandria said.

"It will need to be Long enough for us to move our three tanks into range and begin to fire on the underpinnings of that platform."

Alexandria nodded. "And can you get me into the reactor?"

"What?"

"I am going to claim what is mine."

Jackson Jefferson sucked the air in through his teeth. "Inside not likely but, if you are willing to take the risk once the Basil Cult disrupts their lines, we can get you into one of the tanks and right up to the front door."

Alexandria mused for a moment and said "Fine" Then pointed to Basil. "Him too."

"Him?" Jefferson asked. "But won't he be in your way."

"Not at all" Alexandria said shaking her head. "Why do people keep thinking I want to rule this dump."

"You don't?"

"Not at all"

As the newsfeed from Lulu's broadcast went dead, Lucy Coe grasped Laura Collins arm and said "Oh no"

Laura looked at Dillon Quartermaine and asked. "Her end or ours?"

"Hers" He said as he grabbed his head set to get back to the broadcast.

"I'm sure it is just a glitch" Laura's husband Kevin Collins said.

"Yeah that is it." Scotty Baldwin commented.

Mayor Webber smiled weakly and said. "Come on let's get inside Kelly's and warm up. Dillon will let us know when the feed is back up."

The foursome turned to step inside of Kelly's diner which had become the de facto headquarters for the family and friends of the Port Charles hostages in Malkooth.

Between Scotty, Lucy, Kevin and Laura, five of the Port Charles residents in the middle of the battle were their children or step children.

They slid into a booth.

"I am still trying to understand how and why Livvie would join up with this Basil cult" Lucy asked.

Kevin sighed. "From what I understand, as much as they are a type of cult, they may be the best of the three factions. They want a nation open to outcast from around the world."

"Vampire, Zombie and Ghouls" Scotty said.

"Stop" Laura said. "Livvie is as entitled to her life choices as any one Scott, you know that."

"Yeah" He said. "I do. Still. She has herself and Serena in a heck of a lot of trouble."

Kevin nodded. "They can handle themselves, they all can."

Lucy began to cry. "I just don't know what to do. Maybe we should go there."

Laura shook her head. "Lucy, Drew is not going to let anything happened to Serena, have you seen how that man looks at her?"

Lucy smiled. "Yes, yes you are right."

The group of guards leading Drew and Livvie spun around as the sounds of firing began on the battlefield.

"Move along." The guard said.

Drew spotted another group of guards leading Ethan and Lucky.

"Hey partner" He said to Ethan.

"Drew good to see you."

"Shut up all of you" Said the guard.

Lucky still held the sword above his head.

The guards led them into the reactor and towards the elevators.

"They let you keep the sword?" Livvie asked.

"I said stop talking" the lead guard said smacking Livvie.

"Oh, enough of this crap" Drew said as he swung his cuffed hands at the head of the guard next to him.

Lucky spun and hit one of the guards with the flat of his sword. Ethan kicked another in the teeth,

Within minutes the foursome had defeated the six guards.

Ethan found the keys to Drew and Serena's cuffs in the pocket of one of the guards.

"Well now what?" Drew asked.

"Well" said Lucky "To be honest we were kind of trying to have them take us to the platform."

Drew sucked in his breath "Opoop"

From around a corner a voice said "There you go Seal, acting and not thinking"

Serena and Jason stepped into view.

Drew ran over to Serena and lifted her up in an embrace and a kiss.

"Do you greet all your superior officers like that?" Serena said laughing.

"The really sexy ones."

Jason looked at Lucky and said. "Sam?"

"On her way to the coast with Annie and David Gray, safe and sound."

"So now?" Jason asked.

"Now we get Lulu, Peter and the Cassadines and get the hell out of here."

Sly Eckhart sat at his desk in the Office of the City Manager and looked at the file containing the paperwork which would transfer almost all the Port Charles Education System to the control of the outside company Copperhead, and appoint Brooke Bentley as the de facto Superintendent of Schools.

Sly knew that the Mayor still had reservations about the deal. She was convinced that Bentley was tied to Alexandria Quartermaine, but Sly had pointed out time and time again that the deal itself was what was best for the city. Port Charles was straining its budget. There were new crime problems, the continued deterioration of the entire Sonyea area and the money spend on infra structure redevelopment to combat these changes. This deal would cut the school budget by nearly 15% and still according to the studies and test projects give Port Charles students the best education available

The Mayor had reluctantly signed on, putting her personal feelings aside for what she felt was best for the city.

Sly moved the file to the side and picked up the file on the Sonyea redevelopment. It was at that moment that a knock cam on his door and Sonny Corinthos entered without waiting to be invited.

He smiled. He looked like a viper.

"Sly? Right I remember you as a kid. "Sonny said holding his hand out.

"Mr. Corinthos" Sly said standing up and shaking his hand. "What can I do for you Sir?"

Sonny sat down without being invited. "You can tell me that Corinthos Construction is going to be awarded the contracts for the Sonyea redevelopment. "

Franco Baldwin sat down next to his wife Elizabeth and gave her aa wane smile.

"What?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"You are upset that Lucky did not ask you to help?" She said knowing him well.

"She is my sister; Drew is a brother to me." He replied.

Elizabeth nodded. She thought for a moment and said very deliberately. "I have known Lucky Spencer nearly all my life. The Lucky who came back to Port Charles a few months ago is the most confident, the most self-assured Lucky I have ever known. More importantly he reminds me most of the young boy that I first met. Smart, resourceful and self-reliant. "

"Well thanks for praising your ex" Franco said with a smile.

Elizabeth kissed him. "I am saying that to say this. Lucky put together the team he thought was best for this mission. Diplomacy in Valentin and muscle in Jason. I suspect and, ask him yourself when he gets back, that if he needed some one clever, some one who could get inside some one's head, then he would have turned to you and Kevin. Sadly, this is Port Charles. Your day will come to save us."

Franco sighed and nodded. Elizabeth looked out across the diner where they had spent so much of the last two days. Her eldest son Cameron sat at a table sharing a milk shake with Nisida. She nodded her head toward them, and Franco turned and looked.

"Are you comfortable with that?" He asked.

Elizabeth mulled for a moment. "No. But I am no more uncomfortable then I would be if he were with a girl without Nisida's past. I trust she has changed, the same way I trust you and I and yes Lucky have changed,"

Franco took her hand in his. "But I sense a but"

"But the past has a way of catching up with people and that poor girl's past is dark and violent. I would keep that away from Cam if I can."

"And can you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not without becoming one of those mothers who interfere in every aspect of their children's lives."

"Yeah. I would not want you to be Carly." Franco said laughing.

"Really, you wouldn't want me to be six foot seven?"

He kissed her.

Sam pulled the Jeep as close to the water's edge as she could. They had made good time even thought they had stopped once to gag David Gray because neither one of them could stand his ranting anymore.

Annie took the quarter size device that Lucky had given her from her pocket and pressed a button. Then they sat back and waited.

The women took turns over the next fifteen minutes scanning the horizon. Sam was using the binoculars when the boat appeared.

"We got a boat" said Sam as she handed Annie the glasses.

Annie looked and after a moment added. "And a platoon skiff in the surf coming towards us."

They got out of the jeep and dragged David Gray down to the waters edge. The small craft got closer and closer. A tall man in a wet suit top, a bathing suit bottom and a baseball cap brought the boat to shore.

As Sam grabbed the boat to hold it steady, for the still limping Annie. Annie let out a squeal.

"Connor!" She pulled herself into the boat and hugged her brother.

Annie smiled at Sam as she reached out to help her hoist Gray into the skiff. "EMO this is my brother Connor Olivera"

Connor smiled at Sam and said "EMO, cool name" He reached and pulled Gray on board then turned and gunned the small crafts engine.

"It's Sam. Not EMO nice to meet you"

Connor's eye's twinkled. "Nice to meet you as well Sam."

Anna Devane had had enough of useless meetings with idiot stuffed shirts from the State Department. She was happy to get out of the small pantry room that they were using as a makeshift war room and into the main part of Kelly's. She poured herself a cup of coffee and looked around the room.

Soumia was in a booth with another Muslim girl. Anna thought for a moment. This was the girl she had seen speaking to Brooke Bentley earlier in the day.

She slid in next to Soumia and across from the girl, who wore the black Niqab covering her entire face expect for her eyes, in contrast to Soumia's Hijab.

Anna smiled and gave Soumia a friendly kiss and held her hand out to the girl 'Hi, I'm Anna Devane."

"Fatima" The girl said.

"Pleased to meet you Fatima, so are you new in town?"

"Yes" The girl answered hesitantly

"I met Fatima the other day when she came into Kelly's" Soumia said.

"Oh, so you two are friends?"

Fatima nodded. "I hope so."

"Do you know Brooke Bentley as well?" Anna asked. "I saw you chatting with her before."

"She works for my mother" Fatima said without even thinking.

"Your mother?" Soumia said. Anna gave Soumia a look, which made the younger woman blush a little, the look said, how did you not know this.

"Alexandria Quartermaine is your mother." Anna said.

"Yes" Fatima replied now growing uneasy. "Do you know her?" The girl asked hesitantly

Yes, Anna thought she is trying to kill just about everyone I know at the moment.

"Yes" Anna said. "We do. "

"I am sorry I did not mention it Soumia" Fatima said sincerely.

Soumia nodded, Muslims were notoriously closed mouth about their past and personal lives. The idea of Islam is that your life is between you and Allah and it is not the place of others to be involved in that relationship.

"It's fine" Soumia said meaning it, she sensed none of the malice in this girl that Alexandria gave off.

"Good. My Mother comes off has harsh sometimes, but she really is wonderful."

Soumia smiled and looked at Anna who nodded. Soumia asked. "I do not mean to pry but I have met your mother and a few of the people who work for her, they are not Muslim."

"No, Mother is not. I was adopted and apparently my birth family asked my Mother to raise me in the faith. Now you know each must come to Allah on their own, but Mother was always encouraging. In fact, she helped me decide on the Niqab right before we came here to Port Charles."

Anna thought a friendly sidetrack may be helpful. "Niqab? "She asked. "That is not a Hijab?"

Fatima looked at Soumia who smiled at Anna and said "It is one of those all squares are rectangle things. What I am wearing is Hijab, and what Fatima has on is kind of an extended Hijab called a Niqab."

"And you have to wear one or the other?" Anna asked.

"No" Said Fatima. "What we wear to keep our modesty is our choice, we do not have to wear it we choose to."

Anna nodded.

"Each person interprets the teaching as their heart says. I wear the Niqab because when I talked with Mother about a Hijab here in America, she helped me see that something more concealing, more modest may be in order." The girl looked at Soumia with pleading eyes for help.

"It is a matter of how comfortable you are. You know I rarely wear my Hijab at home, and even when some guest come over, I will use a hoodie or a light scarf. The rules also change in regard to family. When Lucky and I marry, I will not need to wear it any more in front of Ethan or the boys."

"You and Lucky are getting married?" Fatima said.

"Yes" said Soumia holding out her hand with the ring on it and thinking if your mother does not kill him.

"How long ago were you adopted" Anna asked.

Fatima sighed. "It will sound silly, but I am not sure. Mother says I had an accident about ten years ago when I was just barely twenty. I remember very little before that, though Mother says I was with her since I was a baby."

"You are nearly thirty?" Anna asked. "You do not look it."

Fatima smiled beneath her Niqab. "Mother says my youth is eternally frozen."

The larger boat was a good size yacht. Annie saw Robert Scorpio throw the hoist ropes down to Connor and hit the switch which lifted the skiff out of the water and up the side of the boat.

Robert helped Annie hop on board while Connor and San dragged David Gray onto the deck.

Robert tore the tape off his mouth, and he screamed. "Return me to Malkooh at once. I am the rightful King. I am the Lord High Ruler."

"Oh, Shut up!" Annie said. "Please tell me this scow has a brig."

Robert put the tape over Gray's mouth and dragged him to his feet.

A tall man with a face like a map of Ireland stepped out of the cabin using a cane to maneuver over the deck.

"You did not just call the ship I used my grandchildren's college fund to purchase a scow."

"Daddy" Annie yelled as she leapt into the arms of her Father the renowned Sean Donnelly.

"Her Father?" Sam asked.

"And mine" Connor replied.

Sean put his hand out to Sam "Nice to meet you Ms. McCall." Then he turned to Connor "Could you take out guest to room three and throw on the padlock?"

"Got it." Connor said dragging Gray off.

"Now' Robert said, "Where is everybody else?'

"Are we really thinking the elevator is a great idea?" Asked Serena.

"No, I am not thinking any of this is a great idea." Said Lucky "But let's be reasonable Captain we aren't defeating these two armies in conflict and as far as the government is concerned neither one of them is a winner, so we might as well try the direct approached."

The elevator doors opened and more then twenty guns turned on them.

"Hi" Lucky said holding the Sword of Iskandar over his head. "I heard you guys were looking for this"

"Lucky" Yelled Lulu "Ethan"

"Seize the Sword" Prime Minister Shukar said.

Lucky smiled and dropped the Sword on the platform

"All yours if you can lift it." He said with a smiled.

Shakur raced over and attempted to pick the Sword up. It would not budge

He was still pulling when the first blast hit the underside of the platform and sent concrete flying into the air.

"Apparently Alexandria has targeted the platform" Drew said.

"Did she forget we are up here?" Jason asked.

Drew could never tell when Jason was kidding or not.

Shukar made a leap for the Sword, as he did Valentin swooped down and lifted it up. "Now Mr. Prime Minister let's see what happens when a real Prince wields the Sword of Iskandar. "

Shukar pulled his own Sword from his Sabre and the two men began to duel. The Elevator doors opened and the two stumbled in fighting.

Another blast hit the underside of the platform and the piece near where Lulu, Molly and Peter had been standing shifted.

Peter grabbed a railing and reached out pulling the first hand he felt. Molly.

Lulu began to slip over the side as another blast rocked the platform. Around them the Provisional forces ran for the stairs.

Serena saw Lulu begin to slip before the others did and slide headfirst across the platform towards her. She caught Lulu's arm right as she went over.

"Spencer" She yelled out as she held the girl.

Lulu looked up at her and said. "Baldwin"

Serena snarled. "Give me your other hand."

Serena began to slide forward. Suddenly her ankles were grasped. Jason had her ankles. Ethan had his hand and Drew anchored Ethan to the edge of the elevator.

A guard slipped and fell just past where Serena lay tumbling to his death past Lulu.

Lucky ushered Molly, Peter and Livvie down a staircase. "My Uncle" Molly yelled.

"I know. I'll get him. We need to get off here though." Lucky answered.

Serena strained holding onto Lulu. She looked down at the girl and gave a grin. "Well Spencer, is this the time I should ask about Logan?"

"NO." Screamed Lulu. "Please."

"Oh, lighten Up Spencer, I'm not going to let you go. Come on grab my other hand."

Lulu swung and grabbed Serena's other hand. Serena felt her legs begin to get pulled back she held on. She looked slightly behind her and could see the strain in Drews face as he held Ethan's waist.

Jason grimaced as the men tugged the two women up and into the elevator. The elevators doors slammed shut just as the platform collapsed.

Lulu hugged Ethan "Oh thank God. "

"Hi Sis" Ethan said, "Who's watching my club?"

"Your Club?" Drew said as he hugged Serena.

"Our club."

"We need to be ready for anything when these doors open" Jason said. Drawing his weapon.

"Where is Livvie?" Serena asked.

"With Lucky and the others, they went down the stairs"

"And Valentin?"

"He and the Prime Minister are somewhere inside."

Lulu looked at Serena. "Hey Baldwin. Thanks."

"Sure, thing Spencer."

Lulu put her hand out.

Serena smiled. "Nah let's keep it frenemies, it's a family tradition Spencer."

As the elevator descended down to the main level Valentin and Shukar battled across the stair well. Valentin ducked as Shukar swung at his head. Valentin came up and under taking the hilt of the sword and his fist into Shakur's jaw. Shukar fell back a step.

"Yield."

"No" Shukar said as he swung again at Valentin who side stepped.

Lucky meanwhile had led his group out and onto the level below. As they rounded a corner to the nearest descending stairs. Ormand along with four armed guards stepped out.

"And now what will you do? No Sword." He said.

Lucky stepped in front of the other three. "You lost man; the Basil cult is about to seize the reactor. Valentin Cassadine has the sword. It's over. Stand down."

"So, says the unarmed man." Ormand said.

"Who said I was unarmed." Lucky said as he pulled a knife from his belt and flung it at the nearest guard hitting him square between the eyes.

Livvie dove at the second guard before he could fire knocking him to the ground, His gun slipped away and Peter scooped, picked it up and fired at the third guard before he could fire.

The fourth guard grabbed Molly. "Everyone back off "He yelled.

Lucky who was struggling with Ormand looked over and nodded at Molly.

She reached up and grabbed the guard's wrist jamming her ring into him. In seconds he fell to the floor.

She blew on the tip of the ring as he fell. "I need like six more of these."

"Lipstick" Shouted Lucky as he punched Ormand knocking him out. "Helena had lipstick"

"That'd be cool" Molly said as she turned to help Livvie

That was not necessary. Livvie had knocked the guard to the ground and now stood up her mouth covered in blood. The guard bled out from his neck

Livvie licked her fangs. "A Positive, my favorite" She said.

"Okay I am officially disgusted by whoever you are" Peter Said.

"I think it's kind of cool. I'm Molly" Molly said holding out her hand.

"The Princess?"

"Yes."

"My Lover wants you dead or at least gone." Livvie said.

Peter began to step forward, but Lucky put his hand up "Whatever and whoever wants whoever and whatever dead waits till we get out of here."

He pulled his knife from the dead guard.

At that moment there was a crash and Valentin and Shukar tumbled down the stairs. They rose and squared off.

Peter raised the rifle

"No!" Shouted Valentin. "This is for honor"

He lunged at Shukar who feinted back.

"En gadre" Shukar said.

The swords clashed and clang. Shukar charged and forced Valentin against the wall. He held his blade length wise. "And now it ends" He said as he lunged forward

"Yes, it does." Valentin said as he ducked under the blade at the last minute and thrust upward with the Sword of Iskandar into Shukar's midsection.

The Sword went in and through the other side. Shukar staggered. Valentin pulled the blade out and Shukar fell to his knees.

"Peasant." Valentin said. "That you would dare to kidnap a Princess of the Cassadines and think that there was any resolution that did not end in your death, speaks to your foolishness."

Shukar balanced on his knees. Valentin stepped back and turned away. Then spun around and sliced Shukar's head off with the Sword of Iskandar.

"I could get use to this weapon" He said.

"I'm sure you could" Said Lucky. The room shook again. "But let's just get out of here."

As Drew opened the door of the ground level of reactor one, the bullets whizzed around him.

"Damn" He said ducking back under.

He peered around "It's the Basil cult. I thought they were on our side?"

Jason scoffed. "You and Ethan cover me"

Drew nodded opened the door and he and Ethan began firing.

"Suppressing Fire!" Yelled Ethan.

"Cyril" Commented Drew with a smile.

Jason charged out and hit the largest of the mercenaries in a flying tackle. He hoisted Jackson Jefferson up and holding him in front of his own body yelled "Drop your weapons or he dies"

The Men fell back. The others moved quickly past Jason who walked backwards holding Jefferson toward the guards.

"Let him go" Alexandria Quartermaine said calmly. She was surrounded by her mercenary troops, and the scattered remains of the Basil Cult. "Drop your weapons this is over. "

"Let us pass" Drew said.

"I need the sword and one or two other minor things" Alexandria said.

"No deal we pass, or he dies" Jason said.

Alexandria calmly lifted her gun and shot Jefferson between the eyes. "Now please cousin just drop your weapons."

Basil DeLestrade stepped forward. "I assure you of your safety my friends."

Serena dropped her weapon first and the men followed suit.

"I was going to have to kill him eventually, but cousin you ruined my timeline" Alexandria said to Jason. "Now where is my Sword."

"Are you saying getting the hostages out was not the main goal of this rescue" Sam said appalled.

"EMO, it is a big world, and there are crazies like Gray out there looking to make it theirs." Annie said. "They become mission objective."

"So now we leave my sister to die?"

"Not at all, we have the mission objective here on board, and now we wait till Ethan and Lucky work their magic and get the rest out."

Sam walked over where Connor sat listening on a radio. "Anything."

"All broadcasts from inside have gone dead."

"So, take us back to shore" She demanded.

"I can assure you that, that is not going to happen,' Connor said. "My father and Robert are not going to do that. Look I've been out of town for decades, but weren't you married to two of these guys?"

"Yes"

"Then why not trust them the way Annie trusts her friends?"

Sam shook her head. "I really do not understand you WSB people"

Connor held up his hands. "Hey, I'm not an agent. "

"No?"

"No, I was a singer for a while, then a music producer, then I ran a nightclub in Germany. Lately I have been doing film editing."

"Then?" Sam asked waving her hands at the ship.

"I was home visiting Dad and my Stepmom when Robert came by. "

"And you just tagged along into trouble?"

"You are concerned about your sister; I worry about mine. You seem to have a hard time thinking outside a particular box?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Snapped Sam.

"You worry about this Molly, but don't think that Lucky and Ethan are worried about Lulu. You trust your ex but not highly trained agents, you seem to dislike danger, but you keep running head long into it."

"So, you are a therapist as well." Sam snapped and walked away.

Connor watched her turn away and smiled.

Basil looked at Alexandria "My sword"

She flicked her hand. "Semantics my friend."

"Right now," Shouted Valentin as he Peter, Molly and Livvie emerged from the building "It is my Damn Sword."

Livvie ran to Basil's arms. Then turned and hugged her Sister. "We have won the land is ours."

Serena shrugged. "It may be hers."

"Where is the Prime Minister?" Basil asked.

"Dead." Answered Valentin.

"Then all we need to do is march towards the Capital. With the Sword the people will rally, and we will finally have a free Malkooth" Basil said.

"If you think Malkooth is free while you ally with that Viper you are crazy" Molly said.

"Now dear is that really any way to speak to your Aunt?"

"What?" Lucky said looking at Valentin.

Valentin ignored him for a moment and said. "You want the Sword. Then we want safe passage to the shore." Then he looked at Lucky "Where I assume there is a boat?"

Lucky nodded.

Basil nodded. "Done."

"Not so fast." Alexandria said. She smiled at Valentin and said. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

Valentin handed Molly the Sword of Iskandar and followed Alexandria off to the side.

As they spoke Serena took Livvie by the hand. "I suppose you are not coming back to Port Charles?"

Livvie looked at Basil who smiled at her. "I will not keep you if you will not stay love."

"Not yet" she said to Serena. "I mean how often do you get the chance to be on the ground level for a whole new country?"

Serena hugged her sister. "Be careful. Do not trust Alexandria."

"I won't"

"The parents are a phone call away, so am I" Serena said.

Livvie laughed. "Can you see Dad and Mom at a dinner with the Coven?"

"And Kevin trying to be the diplomat and pretending to understand everything?"

The sister laughed.

"No more not calling." Serena said.

"Facetime every week. I'll return texts Even Dad's"

They hugged.

Lucky and Lulu walked over to Molly. "Molly may I just for one second?" He said reaching for the sword.

She handed it to him, and he handed it to Lulu who raised it above her head. "Not sure if there is still technically a battle" She said handing it back to Molly

Molly looked at her. "Spencers and Cassadines, lifting a legendary sword. Seems there is a story in that."

Lulu nodded. "Maybe we could work it together?"

"Maybe. I am thinking of taking my writing in a different direction, so we may not be rivals any longer."

Lulu looked up at the remains of the platform "Funny I was thinking of change as well. How about a deal, we both write this up for Peter, shared by-line? Then maybe we talk about this?"

Molly held out her free hand and the two girls shook.

Drew rested his arm on Jason's shoulder. "So, this was interesting."

"I still need to check on Sam."

"You know she is highly capable on her own." Drew said.

"What?" Jason said. "I know that."

"Then act like it." Drew said. "Worry is fine. But maybe acknowledge her skills."

Jason tried to process that.

"Are you serious about this other girl? Rovena?" Drew asked.

Jason was not used to personal questions from Drew.

"Yes."

Drew looked over at Serena and his eyes twinkled. "Then know where your priorities lie. If you and Sam are done, then be done. Don't drag someone else into the rabbit hole of your breaking up and getting back together. You guys have hurt a lot of people over the years with that Lucky and Elizabeth among them. We can like, even love our exs brother but make it in the rear-view mirror"

Jason nodded slowly. Drew knew that meant he was trying to think it out and for now that was good enough.

Peter August looked at the other residents of Port Charles and felt isolated. It was a feeling he was used to but did not like.

Valentin and Alexandria walked back slowly. He nodded at Molly who handed him the Sword.

He turned and placed it on the hood of Basil's jeep. "I am not sure if the Sword recognizes the battle as over. I am not even sure why this Sword does what it does. But it belongs to your nation."

Alexandria smiled.

Valentin looked and said slowly. "As the Prince of the Cassadines, I wish to acknowledge that on Cassadine Island in 1982, My Father presided at the wedding of his Brother Anthony Cassadine and Alexandria Quartermaine. At the time of Anthony's death, they were husband and wife."

He looked at Alexandria and nodded. "As such She is Alexandria Quartermaine-Cassadine and entitled to that property which was Anthony's before his death."

Basil looked. "Which includes the reactors"

Alexandra hooked her arm in DeLestrade's "Yes but first let's go and win a country and then discuss this."

Lucky began to say something, but Valentin cut him off "Not now Spencer. Not now."

Lucky nodded. "Let's get out of here people, our ship awaits."

With one last set of hugs for Livvie the Port Charles residents climbed into two jeeps and rode off towards the shore.

Slowly and then louder and louder Alexandria Quartermaine-Cassadine began to laugh.


End file.
